The Twisted Fate of Connor Jonathan Sheppard
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Connor Jonathan Sheppard grew up without ever knowing his father, but what would happen if one day fate intervined and he was sent back in time, a week before the accident that took his father away from him forever. Will he intervine?


**HEY! Im back after taking a break of writing Stargate Atlantis Story's, well hope you enjoy i do not own anything ther then Connor and his team.**

Hello, I guess this is a good enough way to start a journal. My mother told me that I needed one, because she herself and written down all her successes and failures in a journal. So for me being the youngest and a mama's boy I went and got a journal and so here I am.

My name is Connor Jonathan Sheppard, also known as CJ, and this is my story.

I never got to meet my dad, but I was named after him. Just as my brother was Torren John Emmogan. When I was young, I remember my mother telling me stories of the famous Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. But the only thing I have left of him is some old Johnny Cash posters, a skate board, and a guitar.

Later when I was older and understood more clearly things that I did not before, I was told of how my father died. My mother had told me that my father died in the line of duty a hero. The story was that the enemy had siege into the city and when the city fought back they were victorious in killing and capturing all the enemy except the leader. He was found in the gate room standing in front of the active gate. I was in my mothers arms standing next to the enemy, who had a gun trained on us. My brother was with his father at the time and had missed the whole thing, it was probably a good thing.

The enemy had a switch in his hand to an explosive hidden somewhere in Atlantis. He was backing up closer to the event horizon of the gate dragging us with him as he had a hold of my mothers arm. When the enemy was close to the event horizon, I must have sensed something because I started crying and that had distracted the enemy to look at me. With the distraction my father had taken the opportunity to lunge forward, pushing both him and the enemy into the event horizon with the shield up.

X X X

It's now 22 years later, and I'm now a Lieutenant in the Air Force. I've lived on Atlantis all my life. Atlantis is and has been since before I was borne been in the Pegasus Galaxy. The IOA had decided that there was still work to be done in Pegasus, and so had moved Atlantis back.

While being raised on Atlantis I had schooling just like every other child on Earth the only difference is that my teachers were a little different. As my English, speech, and history teachers I had negotiators, physiatrists, and anthropologists teach me. As my math and science teachers I had scientists teach me. As for my health and PE teacher I had Colonel Loren as my teacher. After technically graduating Atlantis High, I got excepted to several colleges on Earth. But the one I wanted to go to was the Air Force Academy for Officers.

I got excepted there mostly because of the good impute that my Aunts and Uncles, Colonel Loren, Generals Carter and Mitchell, Retired Generals Landry and O'Neill, Dr. McKay, Jackson, Keller, and Beckett had put in for me. I am sure there were others, but I can not name them all for there are to many. So I packed up my stuff and headed off to college on Earth for three years.

After three years on Earth, being checked on consistently by Uncles Daniel, Tel'c, Cam, Jack, and Hank, and Aunts Sam and Vala. I graduated at the top of my class. Uncles Hank and Jack made sure the papers got through that I got assigned directly to Atlantis and Uncle Cam and Aunt Sam helped with the rest.

Once I got back to Atlantis Uncle Loren had me assigned with my own team. That's right I get there technically as a newbie and he sticks me as leader of a team. But he told me that could handle it so I took a deep breath and excepted. My brother was there when I got there as well, he told me that he was just elected last year as the new Athosian leader, succeeding our mom. I hugged and congratulated him as he did the same for me and we hung out for awhile catching up on what we missed out on with me away at college. After a week of getting settled back in Torren had to leave to go back to New Athos.

Now a year later everything started to mellow out. I was no longer such a newbie. My team started trusting me more as we get ourselves in and out of good and bad situations. We are not the number one team but we are also not the worst team. We often get the chance to do first contact missions, whenever were lucky.

My team consists of 4 people including me. There's my second, Sergeant Zoey Williams. She is the teams weapons expert, and loves pranks. (so you would always want to check everything before use, it could be that all a sudden you had blue pant on your hands but had no clue were it came from, just from who.) Then our very own astrophysics, (without the Uncle Rodney bad attitude) Dr. Kevin Reynolds. In fact Kevin loves sports and loves flying he is also in the air force as a sergeant but goes by the title Dr. He acts more like a friendly jock then anything. Then last but not least our anthropologist slash linguist slash archeologist, Patricia Lawson. She's more of the nerd type but very beautiful not like a nerd on cartoons, more of, well Bones you might say if any of you reading this has ever seen bones. She's like a bones all facts, no emotion involved at all.

The leader of Atlantis is still good old Mr. Woolsey and will probably continue to be. Aunt Jennifer is still the head medical chief on Atlantis. Uncle Rodney continues to be the head scientist. Uncle Ronon though had stopped going on missions off world unless to visit someone, and now teaches marines how to fight and what to do in certain situations. Mother had also stopped going on missions and now teaches meditation and how to control one's emotions. She also helps Uncle Ronon on occasions to teach the troops.

Both me and Torren both were taught the form of Athosian fighting and meditation. Uncle Ronon had also made sure that we both knew his fighting as well. You could say that any situation that you could think of putting me and my brother in we could pretty much get out with what our Aunts and Uncles had taught us including our mother and Torren's father.

Now all that leads us to now, me as 22 year old and a leader of my own team.

"Sir the trade is done were ready to head back" Sergeant Williams said walking over to me.

"Alright, pack up Sergeant Reynolds, you heard her lets get back." I said over my shoulder to Kevin. He looked up from his computer pad and nodded picking up his back pack he nodded again, signaling he was ready. I looked over Zoey's head and saw Trish, walking and talking to a villager. After saying goodbye to him, she picked up the pace heading over to us.

"Ready?" I asked her, she nodded. I bent down and picked up the herbs we just traded for and we headed for the gate. I looked over at Kevin and realized that he was still looking down at his computer pad.

"What's you looking at Kev?" I asked him.

"Oh It's nothing see." Kevin said and turned the computer screen to face him on the screen was a game of solitary.

"Nice" I said smirking at him, he shrugged his shoulders smirking and continued with the game. We made it to the gate and Trisha dialed as I set the bad that was getting heavier down onto the ground for a break.

"Ok who's up for a game of ultimate monopoly when we get home?" Zoey asked from her perch on a log. Ultimate monopoly is a game that one of the scientists had created on Atlantis. The whole thing is played in one of the holographic rooms. After awhile of living in Pegasus a few years back, we soon found three full ZPM's and were able to make several rooms into holo rooms. The game is has all the same rules as regular monopoly except the whole thing feels real but it's all holographic. So it's like your pretty much playing a game of real life, kind of. Oh did I tell you that when you get arrested or put in jail there's actual police, and a jail cell in the holo game of ultimate monopoly.

"Sure I'm in." Kevin said now shutting down his computer and putting it in his pack. I nodded, and just as the last chevron was in Trisha walked over to us and waited as the last chevron on the gate lit up.

"I could go for a night of fun." Trisha said so scientifically that we all laughed and stepped through the gate back to Atlantis.

Stepping out on the other side of the gate, I looked up and saw Uncle Loren walking down the steps towards us followed by Mr. Woolsey.

"Lt. Sheppard, everything go ok?" Uncle Loren asked.

"Yes sir, the locals were real nice, and we come baring gifts." I said smirking dropping the bad at his feet. Uncle Loren smirked at my antics as he signaled one of the marines to come over and pick up the bag.

"Well go get yourself checked out then head to the briefing room." Woolsey said nodding then leaving off the platform heading to the scientists section.

"Briefing room?" I asked Uncle Loren.

"Yeah you guys ready for another mission?" Uncle Loren asked with a smirk.

"What two in one day?" Trisha asked.

"This ones first contact. One of the important kind. Had to get weasel head to agree to your team. He only agreed though, if you went today." Uncle Loren whispered in a hush tone to us. Then he too left. So we headed to the infirmary and would find out later what there mission was about.

An hour later and they were all in the briefing room waiting for Mr. Woolsey. Once he entered we all stood up straighter.

"While you guys were on your last mission Colonel Loren's team came back with Intel with a first contact mission saying that one of the villagers said that they traded with many other worlds. But there was one that caught our intention the most." Mr. Woolsey said hitting a button on the remote and an address popped up. "These people that they trade with were said to have technology such as our own." Woolsey said. We all looked at each other not believing he is giving us this mission. This was not just important this was majorly important. We all nodded a bit numb. "Ok well, you all head out in an hour." Woolsey said and grabbed his stuff then left the room.

We all got up and silently thinking to our selves heading down to the armory. After getting all ready we headed to the gate room, once we were there an hour had almost passed we waited awhile then Uncle Loren and Woolsey were in the gate room as well as Woolsey gave the order to dial.

"Hey Sheppard." Uncle Loren said, he usually called me that or CJ. I walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I said standing up straight to my commanding officer.

"At ease if your dad saw you he's be proud, so keep your chin up. You have this covered I believe in you and so does all of your family. And if you dad was here he would believe in you too, in fact he does knowing him, I know he does. He loved you to death and don't you forget that. You are your dad's son." Uncle Loren told me, I nodded as my eye's started to get blurry.

"Sorry something in my eye." I said rubbing my sleeve once over both my eye's.

"Uh hu." Uncle Loren said with a smirk then pulled me into a brief hug and then I turned back to my team. It did not matter they all knew including the people in the gate room this very moment it felt good though to get that hug even if it is not the hug I had been wishing for my whole life.

The gate activated and we all turned to it and walked over my team stepped through, I hesitated at the last minute and turned back to Uncle Loren, he nodded and I walked through.

**TBC**


End file.
